harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Myra Curio
In Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World, (Case 3: Out of the Woods), she mentioned that she once 'almost took her eye out' trying to work out how an electric toothbrush worked. Hence, it is safe to say that she had no Muggles in her immediate family.}} Myra Curio was a British witch who worked for the British Ministry of Magic in London as an expert on examining and dealing with Muggle artefacts. In this capacity, she assisted the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in solving cases related to magical beasts,Youtube - FANTASTIC BEASTS Cases From The Wizarding World iOS / Android Gameplay HD and later also members the Statute of Secrecy Task Force tackling The Calamity. - (see video) Biography Born into a wizarding family that resided somewhere in the British Isles, she grew up in a magical household.In , (Case 3: Out of the Woods), she mentioned that she once 'almost took her eye out' trying to work out how an electric toothbrush worked. Hence, it is safe to say that she had no Muggles in her immediate family. During her formative years, she received her magical education, presumably by attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like most magical children in their wizarding community.“Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard,” Lupin replied. “That was announced yesterday. It’s a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred.” - Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She excelled in Muggle Studies. (The pamhplet revealed you need an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies to work within Muggle Relations, the purview of the Muggle Liaison Office). Sometime after her seventeenth birthday, Myra joined the Ministry of Magic in London, where she found employment in the Muggle Liaison Office in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. in which capacity she was known to have served as one of several consultants called upon to lend their expertise to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, alongside Sage Bragnam, Gethsemane Prickle and Omar Abasi during investigations relating to creature-related incidents. As such, Myra would sometimes help examine Muggle objects found by the Beast Division. At some point prior to the outbreak of The Calamity, she transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and become a Magical Law Enforcement Officer, working for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Following the establishment of their Ministry of Magic as the Calamity World Centre, she began to work with members of the then recently established Statute of Secrecy Task Force pursuing a career as an Auror to improve their spell casting.Harry Potter: Wizards UniteHarry Potter: Wizards Unite (See here) Personality and traits An avid Muggle enthusiast who thoroughly enjoyed her job and the opportunity to work with other people, Myra was a friendly, well-meaning individual who were always happy to help out her colleagues, being friendly with people like Mathilda Grimblehawk, and her partner. While mild-mannered, she was not timid, being sufficiently confident in her own abilities to want to pursue a job within magical law enforcement later on in her career, proving her resolve. Magical abilities and skills * Muggle Studies: A well-respected Muggle expert at the Ministry, she was knowledgeable on the subject of Muggle Studies and often called upon to advice co-workers who came across Muggle objects at work. * Magical mastery: A witch capable of using an array of sophisticated spell-work when she was required to do so, Myra had to deal with a wide variety of jinxes, hexes and curses placed on Muggle artefacts after she switched positions. * Knowledge of Magical Law: As an Officer in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Myra was knowledgeable on the subject of magical laws and regulations, such as the Muggle Protection Act drafted by Arthur Weasley and which artefacts were listed on the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects. Appearances * * Notes and references pl:Myra Curio es:Myra Curio fr:Myra Curio ru:Мира Курио Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards